Harry Potter and the Quest for Kinkou
by Ace10392
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He must stop Dracula's only offspring, a viscous vampire who has allied with Voldemort. Did I mention this crazy killer has Ron? Title Changed from Search for the Heir to Quest for Kinkou
1. Escape from Privet Dr

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

Harry Potter and the Search for the Heir

Chapter one: Escape from Privet Dive

"_No! Not Hermione, please don't let her be dead! Please"_

_ "Its all over Harry, you'll be next", cried a cold high-pitched voice. A voice that had haunted Harry Potter's dreams for almost 5 years, the very same voice belonged to the man that had killed his parents almost 15 years before. This voice belonged to the cruelest man to ever breathe. This voice belonged to a man who murdered countless souls before without flinching. This voice belonged to Lord Voldemort. _

_ "Avada kedavra", cried the dark lord_.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_

A dark haired boy of 15 woke up screaming in the dark of his room in number 4 Privet Drive. This boy's name was Harry -

"POTTER!" yelled Vernon Dursley, a grumpy man with hardly any neck but a lot of fat.

Harry knew he was in trouble now. This was the 3rd time in a week that he had woken up screaming. Uncle Vernon rapped hard on Harry's door shaking the foundation. Harry slowly slipped out of bed and opened the door. Uncle Vernon was as pink as the watermelon he was forced to eat for breakfast the previous day as part of Dudley's diet, and the watermelon he was promised to have this morning.

"BOY." Vernon bellowed. "I told you to stop that nonsense yesterday and this is how you repay me? Yelling about your freaky abnormalities?! Surely the neighbors must have heard your racket! After Petunia and I let you into our house, out of the kindness of our hearts, when we could have given you a good kick, something that I regret to this day, this is how you treat us. One more time and I'll tan your hide with Dudley's smeltings stick!"

"Fine, can you go now? I have to write a letter to my friends. You know the ones you talked to at the platform last year?" Harry fought back a smile at the effect of these simple words.

"I forbid you to write to them—as a matter of fact I forbid you to write to _anyone_ when you're living under my roof!" Vernon said as the blood rushed to his face.

"I don't know Uncle, they said if they don't hear from me every three days they'd send someone to check on me. Now if you want them to come here and inquire as to why I didn't write, go ahead. I'll see you at breakfast, g'night," said Harry, and with that he tried to close the door but Vernon put his hand in the way.

"Well all right, then go ahead, but if you wake up screaming again I'll personally make _sure_ it stops." Then Vernon went back to his room.

With his spirits high Harry plopped down on his bed and laid in silence for a while. "Wait a second," Harry muttered, "Why _is_ it so quiet? Something's missing." Harry, realizing what it was, got out of bed and walked over to his cousin's bedroom door and whispered, "Dudley, I didn't get in trouble you can go to sleep now." Harry left leaving Dudley to moan to himself, and a few minutes later the house was filled with the sounds of Dudley Dursley's snores. "That's more like it"

Harry decided he should reward himself with some sweets that Mrs. Weasley had sent him. (Harry sent everyone pleas of help because of Dudley's horrendous diet) Harry was just starting to feel content with the world when reality decided to pay him a visit. The fact was that he hadn't heard from his friends all summer except for when they sent sweets and he was hoping to go to number 12 Grimmauld Place where there would always be work to get done and friends to keep him busy.

The reason Harry Potter wanted to be kept busy was because he was desperate for anything to take his mind off of the death of his godfather Sirius Black. It was his fault that Sirius died; at least that's what Harry thought, even though Albus Dumbledore told him otherwise. Also, the shock of knowing that you are the only thing standing in the way of lord Voldemort and years of destruction is a pretty big burden.

But just when Harry thought all hope was lost and he would be spending the rest of the summer at Privet Drive, a person he knew all to well, appeared right in front of his very eyes.

"Hello, Harry", said Remus Lupin excitedly.

"Er... Hi," came his response not yet over the shock of seeing his father's and Godfather's best friend materialize in front of him so suddenly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lupin asked, but at the look on Harry's face he continued, "Get packed; you're coming back to headquarters."

The blank look on Harry's face disappeared and was replaced with a grin from ear to ear he packed his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage and was ready in a matter of minutes. Lupin decided it was best to leave a letter even after Harry assured him the Dursleys could care less as long as he was gone. When Lupin finished Harry asked him how they were traveling, portkey was his answer and with that he extracted an old McDonald's cup and told Harry to grab on. "We should be leaving in 5… 4…. 3… 2…1…", and Harry felt the familiar jerk beyond his navel and was swirling around and around until he felt his feet touch solid ground.

Author notes: did ya like it? My first fanfic so go easy on me. R&R and in the next few chapters I plan to have romance and the reason for the title. I'll update real soon, cya.


	2. Deatheaters Strike

Chapter two: Deatheaters strike

Immediately Harry was engulfed in a mass of bushy brown hair as Hermione Granger pulled him into a bone-crunching hug.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're here—we've missed you so much. We have so much to tell you."

"OK, but first…can you let go of me because I don't think Madam Pomfrey takes house calls," Harry sputtered.

"Oh, sorry, Harry," she said going slightly red.

"Harry," called Ron Weasley, "Good to have you back, mate" He said, clapping Harry on the back.

Then Harry was tossed around the room being hugged or receiving a handshake from everyone. Ron, sensing his Harry's discomfort asked Mrs. Weasley if they could go up to Harry's and Ron's room and she gave an affirmative nod. As Harry followed Ron, Ginny, and Hermione up the familiar staircase, his slew of eager questions were promptly ignored until they reached his room. The walk felt like hours and Harry was relieved when they were finally able to sit and talk.

"So has Voldemort attacked yet?" Everyone looked grim. "What? Who did he attack?

"Deatheaters attacked Luna's house today," Hermione piped up hesitantly when no one else would, "She wasn't home, but her dad was and they…" Her voice trailed off as if she couldn't seem to fight the words off of her tongue.

"They killed him," finished Ron "After torturing him, of course," He scowled deeply, "those sick bastards."

"They must've known that she was in the Department of Mysteries that night." Ginny finally broke her subdued silence.

"So where's Luna going to stay, since her mum is already dead," asked Harry.

"She should be here any minute now," Ginny announced. As if on cue, the door swung open and Luna Lovegood walked in.

"Hi, Luna," said Ron

"Hi, everyone," said Luna. But Harry was paying no attention to her words because he was too busy paying attention to her face. Luna was not crying, nor did she look like she ever had been. She seemed perfectly normal, yet Harry was sure that she knew that her father had been brutally murdered. So why was she so calm? Harry looked around the room and saw that everyone else seemed to be pondering this also.

"So how are you Luna?" Hermione asked with a maternal look on her face.

"I'm fine," she said wearing a blank expression on her face. She then plopped down next to Ron and pulled the _Quibbler_ from her pocket and promptly began to read.

Harry was going to further interrogate them about Voldemort, but when he opened his mouth to speak Hermione silenced him with her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand; going red she whispered "Don't talk about him around Luna." Harry quickly understood and thanked Hermione for stopping him.

Then there was silence which seemed to last forever, and Harry was glad it was broken by Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner.

When everyone had assembled around the table they began their delicious meal of roast chicken, potatoes, peas, and bread. Just then Professor Dumbledore arrived and announced that there would be an Order meeting after Dinner.

So after dinner Mrs. Weasley told the 5 teens to go upstairs. Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny started to walk, Harry, however stayed where he was.

"I'm not allowed?" he asked tensely.

"No, Harry dear, not –

"After another year of getting away from Voldemort you people still don't think I can handle it?!" Harry roared.

"Harry its not –

"Tell me, how many of you escaped Voldemort five times? How many of you have to live with the fact that you are the only one that can stop Lord Voldemort? NONE! So don't tell me I can't handle whatever it is. I, of all people have a right to know what's going on!" Harry spat.

His shouts could be heard, even above Mrs. Black's;

FILTHY MUDBLOOD SCUM! DIRTYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S! BLOOD TRAITORS—

Lupin finally closed the curtain and walked back into the room.

"Are you finished Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.

"That depends on whether I am allowed to come to the meeting!" Harry snarled realizing he was on his feet.

"I am sorry to say that you are not allowed into the meeting Harry, but not because you are not ready, because you are not out of school yet. The Order doesn't let members in until they're out of school no matter how many miraculous feats they have under their belt. Now please, Harry, go upstairs and we will call you when the meeting is over." Dumbledore stated.

Harry sighed, defeated. "Alright…but can I at least have some information, like last year when Sir…" his voice trailed off. The memory of Sirius still pained him. Regaining control, Harry said "I'll just go." and he went up to his room, feeling every eye in the kitchen bearing down on him.

When Harry got to his room he lay down on his bed and thought about what just happened. Tears came almost instantly. He cried because of how arrogant he had been to the others in the kitchen. He knew what they must think of him after that outburst. But he mostly cried because of Sirius's death and how it was his fault. If only he hadn't have tried to play the hero. If only he had opened Sirius's present he could have contacted him that way, instead of Umbridges' office. If only he would have told Snape first. If only…

He heard the door open and he instantly pretended to be asleep. It was Ron and Hermione. Harry felt the need to have his two best friends with him so he got up and apologized to both of them for the way he acted and made plans to apologize to everyone else after the meeting. Harry asked Hermione if there were any other attacks and was glad when her answer was no. Then Ginny and Luna came in and Ron was setting up for a game of exploding snap there was a knock on the door.

Harry got up to answer it. When the door opened, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were revealed, all looking very serious, and in Snape's case seriously angry at being where he was.

"Could we speak with all of you downstairs, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, they all should be mature enough for this, right, Albus," she said rather quickly, and Harry could sense the note of panic in her voice.

"Yes I do believe so, Minerva."

Authors note: find out what it is they want and much more in the next chapter. R&R and enjoy


	3. The Heir of Merlin

Chapter three: The Heir of Merlin

Harry wondered where in the world they were going and what would happen when they got there. One of his questions was answered when Dumbledore led them into the kitchen. The rest of the Order was already there when they arrived. Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Mundungus, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George (both still in those hideous jackets), Moody, and Mrs. Weasley, who was busying herself making tea and placing trays of crumpets on the long, oval table. The room had a small sense of foreboding and all the grim faces left Harry with a strong feeling that someone else must've died.

"Er...hi everyone," said Harry trying to break the awkward silence.

"You all better sit down," replied Mr. Weasley. Harry looked at his four companions and they all looked as worried as he did, well except for Luna—she looked like she didn't know where she was.

After they sat down Dumbledore spoke:

"This may seem overwhelming but it's something we have to live with. I think we should begin with a new prophecy that has just come to light," said Dumbledore. "Two weeks ago Madame Trelawney gave a prediction. We do not know the exact words, but we do know what it meant. From what our source tell us, we can conclude that the prophecy states that the only way for the Lord Voldemort to be defeated is if we find the Heir of Merlin and get him or her to transfer their power to Harry so that he will a have enough power to vanquish Voldemort."

"So how do we find this heir, Professor?" Harry asked eagerly. This was his chance to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

"All we know is that he or she goes to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore gravely.

"This is going to be almost impossible," Ron said, "We barely have any information."

"Why don't we just look at family records for all the students and see who is connected with Merlin," offered Hermione.

"We can't," said McGonagall, "Merlin never had any kids and he was the last in his family line."

"So then how do we have an heir," Hermione pressed on.

"Merlin's spirit chooses who he feels is worthy," said Dumbledore.

"So that means we don't have an heir yet?" Harry asked.

"Right Mr. Potter, if we did, the heir would have powers matched by no other."

"Do you have any ideas on who it could be?" Ron asked.

"Well, it has to be someone who Merlin would think worthy of such powers and someone who wouldn't use them for evil," Dumbledore proclaimed.

"So no Slytherins," said Ron, earning a very reproving look from Snape.

"All right now up to bed, all of you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, please?" Ginny whimpered.

"Bed!" Harry wanted to ask more questions, but the thought of his outburst earlier changed his mind, but it also reminded him to apologize.

"Excuse me everyone; I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was childish and wrong," Harry admitted, feeling better.

"That is quite all right Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "We all know that you are going thru a rough time right now and even the best of us, at times, lose control.

"Thanks," said Harry feeling awkward, "I'll just go now."

"Oh, and Harry," said Dumbledore, "It takes a real man to admit his mistakes" Harry smiled and departed leaving Snape to glower to himself.

When Harry opened the door to his room he saw Hermione and Ginny talking animatedly to one another and Ron in a conversation with… _Luna!_ Harry didn't think anyone would be able to converse with Luna so easily but Ron's words were flying from his lips as if talking to Harry. Harry didn't have time to venture further into this mystery because Hermione pulled him down beside her and called for silence. When all was quiet she spoke;

"Who do you guys think the Heir could be?" she asked.

"It's probably one of us or Neville, since we all went into the Department of Mysteries, that shows bravery," said Ron.

"Merlin stands for bravery, intelligence, loyalty, and cleverness," said Hermione, "Whoever has that beyond all others would be the obvious choice."

"I guess but—

"I SAID BED!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the halls.

"SORRY MUM!!" Ron bellowed.

"We'll talk more in the morning, ok?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry said, but he didn't want Hermione to go. Yet he had no clue as to why.

So with the last goodbyes the girls departed and in a few minutes Ron's snores could be heard. So Harry rolled over and was asleep within minutes, feeling at last, like he was home.

Authors note: felt like a good way to end it. I'll update soon as always R&R and enjoy! O.W.L results in next chapter!


	4. OWL Results

Chapter four: O.W.L. results

"Harry wake up, wake up!"

"S'matter?" Harry muttered, yawning.

"O.W.L. results!" Harry was suddenly wide awake and saw Hermione leaning over him with a grin from ear to ear.

"Where?" he asked. Hermione shoved an envelope under his nose, and in no time Harry was ripping the paper off of it and reading his O.W.L. results with gusto.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_ You will find your O.W.L results enclosed along with your school list._

_ O.W.L. results for Mr. H. Potter._

_ Divination: Poor_

_ Potions: Exceeds expectations _

_ Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_ History of Magic: Dreadful_

_ Transfiguration: Exceeds expectations_

_ Charms: Outstanding_

_ Herbology: Exceeds expectations_

_ Astronomy: Acceptable_

_ Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_ Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have achieved seven O.W.L.s._

"Awesome, Harry," said Ron, "I got six, but that's three more than Fred and George, so I'm happy."

"Yeah…. Awesome," Harry muttered. Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Harry? Seven O.W.L.s is great!"

"I know, but I can't be an Auror now," he said, "I didn't get an 'Outstanding' in potions."

"That's OK, Harry," said Ron, "Hey—you could be a professional Quidditch player!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. So how many did you get Hermione?"

Hermione stared at the floor, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"I got twelve."

"TWELVE!" Harry and Ron said in unison. "Hermione, that's fantastic, you can be any thing you want," said Harry.

"Thanks," she said. The three of them spent the next fifteen minutes talking over career paths, when Mrs. Weasley called them down for breakfast.

When the trio arrived in the kitchen no one else was there but Ginny, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley. "Where is everyone," Harry asked.

"They're all at work on an urgent call," Mrs. Weasley said

"Why?" Harry asked hurriedly, "There haven't been anymore attacks, have there?"

"No dear, don't get yourself worked up, Harry. That's how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named bolsters himself, by scaring people into a fit."

"Kinda like not saying his name?" Harry joked, and Mrs. Weasley turned brick red.

"Hey Mum guess what! Six O.W.L.s!" Ron said with pride. Mrs. Weasley's face glowed brighter than before and she pulled Ron into a bone-crunching hug.

"Oh, Ronniekins," she cooed, "I'm so proud" Ron's face went bright red but Harry knew it wasn't because he was embarrassed—it was because she was suffocating him.

"Mum…p-please," he sputtered, "Let me breathe." Mrs. Weasley released him and they all sat down for a sumptuous meal."

After they breakfasted it was time to get to work on making Headquarters more livable. Harry was terribly wrong when he thought coming to Grimmauld place would take his mind off of Sirius. He was constantly finding little reminders of him. For example: that afternoon when Harry was trying to get rid of a boggart in a closet upstairs he found out that what was banging around in the closet wasn't a boggart, it was Kreacher. A surge of hatred rose up inside of Harry and just before he lashed out at Kreacher Hermione held him back.

"Harry, Harry, stop it! STOP!"

"He lied!" Harry screamed, "He said Sirius was gone. He deserves to die, because it's his fault that Sirius did!" Harry yelled, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Harry it's OK. Everything will be ok," she said holding him in her arms. "Sshhh, it's ok," she whispered. All the while Kreacher was muttering things under his breath. They sat there. For how long? Harry knew not. All he knew was that he never wanted to leave Hermione's arms. Never.

Never came too quickly for Harry as Mrs. Weasley called them for lunch. Harry parted with Hermione, though reluctantly, and headed down to lunch with her. Mrs. Weasley had lain out a huge plate of sandwiches for them. Just as he was going to take a bite out of his sandwich Harry remembered what day it was. Today Harry turned sixteen. When Harry was done singing happy birthday to himself, and was going for a bite of his chicken sandwich, another thought popped in his head. _Did they forget my birthday?_ No one had given any recognition as to what day it was and that annoyed Harry slightly. It wasn't as if he was at Privet Drive so he felt a little hurt that no one had remembered his big day. He shrugged it off, he knew someone would eventually figure it out and until then he wouldn't say a thing.

The next three hours were devoted to Harry and Ron zooming around the house on their broomsticks and having the time of their lives. After that the five teens went up to Harry and Ron's room to play a game of exploding snap. Halfway through the game Fred was sent up with the message to come down for dinner. As Harry walked he grew angrier that no one remembered that it was his birthday. As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, all anger was lost at the sound that met his ears. A sound that resembled:

"SURPRISE!"

Author note: Hey, next chaps have Sirius' will and a battle on the Hogwarts train R&R and as always, ENJOY!


	5. The best Birthday

Chapter five: The best birthday

Harry stood, glued to the spot. He stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the people in front of him. There were all the order members, even Mad Eye Moody, who was checking the balloons for jinxes. There were tables all over filled with butterbeer, cakes, sandwiches, pumpkin juice, pies of all sorts, and a gigantic jar of Bertie Bot's every flavored Beans in which Moody was now checking for poison. There were balloons all over the place a magic banner with Harry's picture on it and words saying "Happy Birthday" racing around it.

"Well Harry dig in, we know you've never had a birthday party and we thought we should give you one," said Lupin grinning broadly.

"I don't know what to say," he muttered

"You just said something, now come on and we'll set of some fireworks.

"You will not, Fredrick Weasley."

"I'm not Fred I'm George," said Fred. After that, Harry had the best birthday ever. The plates kept refilling themselves and Harry must have eaten twice his body weight in cakes. Harry received Defense books from Lupin, a whole new set of broom supplies from Hermione, a never-ending bottle of butterbeer from Ron, more sweets from the Weasleys, a sneakscope from Mad Eye, all of his school supplies from Tonks, a very suspicious cauldron from Mundungus, a huge supply of products from Fred and George's store and since teachers weren't allowed to give presents McGonagall and Dumbledore paid for the decorations. When Harry was talking to Lupin about the finer points of his patronus, Fred shot of some fireworks and even Mrs. Weasley marveled at the beauty of it.

It truly was the best birthday Harry ever had by far. He was with all his friends, he had a party in his recognition, and he was away from the Dursleys for a little less than a year. The only problem was that Sirius wasn't there to share it with him. Harry took a time out and went to the bathroom so he could be alone. He sat in the bathroom and prayed, aloud, to Sirius. "I miss you Sirius. I'm not sure how I'm going to get thru this without you, but I will. If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll avenge you and my parents. I hope that you are with them again, and that you are in a better place. Your spirit lives on in me and we are going to make sure that Voldemort and Bellatrix get what they deserve. I hope you're happy wherever you are Sirius and I'll see you on the other side. Bye," Harry finished and went back to the party. When he got back, Dumbledore pulled him aside.

"Harry can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Harry I know it's your birthday but we have to go thru Sirius' will tonight."

"Why tonight, why not tomorrow?" he asked, not sure that he'd be able to take this on any night.

Because, Harry, all of the people on his list aren't going to be here at one time until next summer."

"Ok, when," Harry said reluctantly.

"No time like the present," was Dumbledore's reply.

"Ok." Dumbledore called everyone into the kitchen and took out a roll of parchment and began to read;

"If you are reading this now it means that I have passed on. Hopefully locked in battle, because that's the way I would want it. The following is my will and I hope to see you all in heaven.

Harry Potter, my best friend and Godson— my entire Gringotts vault. (approximately 7, 000 galleons) and Buckbeak

Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin— the key to the family vault.

Remus Lupin, the best man I know— Number 12 Grimmauld Place

These are the few possessions that I have sadly and if I had more all of you reading this would have gotten something. So that's it and may I rest in peace." Dumbledore finished and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were in tears. Harry was trying to fight back his own tears while trying to look like nothing had happened. Dumbledore looked up and for the first time ever Harry saw a tear come from his eye. If Albus Dumbledore was okay with crying then Harry wasn't going to hold back anymore. Tears streamed from his eyes as he remembered his Godfather. No, he was more than that. He was the father figure that Harry had needed his whole life. He was one of his best friends in the world. He stood by his parents and would have given his life for them and Harry. He was the best man Harry knew and now he was gone. Gone forever, and it all traced back to one man. One sick creature that shattered lives of so many for no reason whatsoever. Harry knew then and there that Voldemort would not defeat him. Even if they didn't find this heir he was going to finish Voldemort off for good. Not for him. Not for fame. But for all the people that he had affected with his tyranny. "I will kill Lord Voldemort," he said aloud.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all go to bed. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny went up to Ron and Harry's room for some last minute conversation before bed without breathing a word to each other until they got there. When they did arrive Hermione was the first to speak;

"Harry I'm going to help you get him if it means giving my life." A murmur of agreement rang thru the room and Harry felt so lucky to have friends this loyal and caring but he wasn't going to let them give their life for him.

"No. Don't do that. I already put you guys in enough trouble last year for no reason and I almost lost all of you. So no I can't—

"Oh give it a rest mate," said Ron, "After all we've been thru together you think that we would just leave you like this when the world's most deadly force is after you? Hell no."

"Ok said," said Harry "but I warned you." Luna snorted.

"Oh Harry, I just met you last year and I put my life on the line to help you. You warned us a little too late. You don't share an adventure like that with people and forget about it. You're one of my best friends now like it or not and anyway, I think I have a score to settle with Voldemort and his little lackeys." Harry could have kissed Luna right there if it wasn't for him already being in love with someone; so he settled for giving her a hug. Harry didn't see Ron's reproving look at him when he hugged Luna and for Ron that was a good thing. No one knew _his_ secret either. The next few minutes were spent discussing what they wanted to do when they were out of school. Harry was surprised at how fun it was to talk about this subject. They were all surprised when Luna said she wanted to be a writer, and write about all her adventures. Hermione wanted to be Minister of Magic, Ron wanted to be a Quidditch player, Ginny wanted to be a singer, and Harry still had his false hope of one day being an Auror. A few minutes later Ginny went off to bed and she was closely followed by Luna, who mysteriously whispered something in Ron's ear and he looked just as confused as Harry and Hermione did.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"None of your business," said Ron, delighted that he had Harry frustrated in trying to figure it out.

"Ok," said Harry. A half an hour later Hermione departed and Harry once again had the feeling of not wanting her to go, but this time he knew why.

Harry fell asleep about an hour later, and he dreamt about flying around on his Firebolt and Voldemort running from him screaming until a huge door closed on Harry's face Harry woke with a start to find the room empty and the door closing. Harry bolted out of bed, opened the door and looked down the hall. He saw Ron and Luna walking together down the hall to a deserted room and closing the door behind them. Harry could only think of one thing Ron and Luna could be doing secretly at night and the thought made him sick to his stomach. He stood in the hallway his ears peeled for any…. Er… distinguishing sounds and when none came he went back to bed thinking that they must be talking even though he knew that this was rubbish. His last thought before drifting off to sleep is what any guy would have thought in this situation: _all right Ron!_

Author notes: this is so much fun to write and I hope to have a new chap everyday and that's a big feat for me since I type slowly. Voldemort gets active in the next two chaps so keep reading even if it isn't this fanfic. I didn't mean that but boy did it sound good! Please excuse me for not writing more British words I am American so it's kinda hard. Hope to have next chap out by tomorrow.Thx to all the reviewers, keep them coming. If you like this story then you should read Harry Potter and the Heirs of the founders, by shitza.

Oh, and my editor (sister) cant edit as much as I would like so if the grammar is a little off I apologize but once she edits I'll send in that copy.


	6. Dueling with Severus

Chapter six: Dueling with Severus

Four weeks had passed since Harry's birthday and Ron still refused to say what he was doing with Luna every night. Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to know but the thought of Ron keeping a secret from him made him mad. The weeks that had followed this incident were devoted to cleaning the house thoroughly and Harry had no problem with it. He wasn't bored all day like at Privet Drive and he was with his friends. That was good enough for him. On that day in particular, you would find Harry sweeping the top story of the house and Hermione sweeping the bottom. Ron was washing the walls with Ginny and Luna was at her Dad's funeral. Harry had offered to go but she said that they should keep cleaning so that they would be done by summer's end because this was the last day of vacation. Harry reluctantly agreed and they kept with their regular duties around the house. He had to restrain himself once again from thrashing Kreacher with the broomstick and his temper was tested even more when he realized that he'd been sweeping with his Firebolt. Harry was relieved when it was lunch because Mrs. Weasleys cooking always made him feel better. Mrs. Weasley had just gotten back from doing the Diagon Alley shopping.

Dinner that night was an intense affair. Why? Well, I can sum it up in about one word; Snape. When Harry was eating his delicious dinner of Ham, potatoes, corn, and peas Severus Snape walked in looking very much shaken.

"What's wrong Severus," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you; it's that god damn Sirius Black!" Harry tensed. This wasn't school; he could speak his mind now. "Why did he have to go to the department of mysteries that night? If he hadn't the whole wizarding world wouldn't be in an inquiry about his innocence.

"And that's a problem, why? Harry said.

"Because Potter, now everyone is to busy with this, they wont be on alert for the Dark Lord."

"First of all Snape, if Sirius hadn't come Dolohov would have gotten the prophecy for Voldemort. Second, are you a Deatheater because only Deatheaters call him the Dark Lord? What? Afraid to say your old master's name? Or are you afraid because he still is your master?" Harry knew that this idea was ludicrous, but the look on Snape's face was worth it.

"Potter, if you didn't go to the department of mysteries none of this would have happened."

"If you would have given me occlumency lessons I would have been able to shut it out."

"Potter, they way you're talking, I would think that you want a duel."

"No Snape, I don't think it would be a good idea to make my teacher cry."

"What is it Potter? Scared?"

"Oh, yes I'm shaking."

"Now boys— Mrs. Weasley started.

"No Molly I'm going to teach our young Potter a lesson. Now how about a little wager Potter? When I win, you must say in front of the whole school that your father was a no good piss ant."

"Kinda like you?" Snape's lip curled. "Okay and if I win you have to show the tape of it to the whole school. Ron record it with your wand. Hey wait a minute, what about the age limit?"

"You can't plot this place, Potter, so they can't detect magic here either." Harry nodded. "All right Potter we have a deal." They shook hands; each seeing how tight they could do it. "No unforgivables"

"Naturally," said Harry. _What am I thinking_ he said to himself, _taking on a fully grown wizard who just happens to be a professor and hates my guts? Because I hate his_ he answered. They bowed, not even moving their eyes from each other.

Ron counted off; 3….2….1… GO!

"STUPEFY" Harry shouted.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Snape yelled. The two spells met in midair but Harry was ready for this. He broke the connection and rolled to his right and before Snape could blink, he shouted:

"STUPEFY" Snape was blasted onto the kitchen table getting his clothes covered in food. When he rose He bellowed:

"IMPEDIMENTA" Harry was taken aback but still managed to shout:

"PROTEGO" The worst of the spell was defeated but Harry was still knocked off his feet.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Snape shouted. Harry was blasted into the wall and blood trickled from the back of his head.

"So Potter, you aren't as good of a dueler as most give you credit for. No doubt from your mudblood mother's— ARRRGGGHHH!" Harry had lost it. All he knew is that he wanted to cause as much pain as he could to Snape.

"STUPEFY" Snape met the kitchen table for the second time but this time he did not get back on the attack because Harry shouted, "IMPEDIMENTA!" Snape was once again blasted off his feet. Mrs. Weasley was screaming, Ron was beaming, Ginny was looking like Christmas had come early, and Hermione looked worried. Harry wasn't done yet; "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Snape fell down stiff as a board and with Snape paralyzed, Harry walked up to him turned him over and plucked his wand out of his hand with a smile, signaling the end of the duel. He had won, he had beaten a teacher. Ron and Ginny ran over to him and clapped him on the back. Hermione looked like she didn't know what to do because Harry had just hurt a teacher. Mrs. Weasley ran over to Snape to see if he was all right. She performed the counter-curse and when Snape got up he was livid and he did the unthinkable.

"STUPEFY MAXIMUS" he bellowed, pointing his wand at—

"HERMIONE" Harry shouted and threw himself in the way of the spell. This was no ordinary stunning spell. It was twice if not three times as effective. Harry was knocked out cold.

When he awoke, he was in his bed it was dark out. He made to get up but there was something at the foot of his bed. Harry felt around and his hand met a lot of hair and he realized that it was Hermione. The full affect of why he was asleep hit him and a hatred rose inside him only matched by Voldemort. Harry knew it must be the morning after because everyone wasn't at school. He sat there until light came up stroking Hermione's hair. At which time he got up and packed his trunk and took a shower. When he got out Ron was awake and Hermione was still asleep.

"There you are, mate, how are you?"

"All right I guess. Why is Hermione here?"

"She wouldn't leave," Ron said. "She insisted on staying until you awoke. You see, after that bastard hit you with the spell, Mum turned psycho and started pelting Snape with spells until he left. Dumbledore came and checked on you. He was furious at Snape for starting the duel and furious at him for taking a cheap shot on a girl. Word is that Snape had the DADA job but Dumbledore took it away from him. Then he brought you up here to rest and Hermione insisted that she stay, and here we are." Harry was embarrassed that she had stayed but also glad that she had.

Just then, Hermione stirred and when she woke she screamed, "HARRY! Are you all right, Harry? That was really brave of you to save me like that, Harry. Oh my word, I haven't packed and it's almost time to go!" She said good-bye to the both of them and then when she was almost to the door she turned around and kissed Harry on the cheek, and ran away blushing furiously. Ron sniggered and then fell to the floor laughing. Harry felt like he had been stunned again. When he snapped back to reality he felt his face go crimson. After he thoroughly beat Ron for laughing he, went down to breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley greeted him the same way Hermione did, minus the kiss. While she cooked breakfast she ranted about Snape and calling him such names that Harry was afraid to know the meanings. After the five teens (Luna returned in the night) made there way to the door, Moody and Tonks surrounded them for protection. Mr. Weasley was able to get some Ministry cars again so they loaded the trunks in the back and, Ron, Harry, and Mad-Eye got in the first and the women got in the second. The ride was smooth and quick because these were no ordinary cars. They could jump to the front of traffic lights and squeeze thru tight areas. When they arrived at Kings Cross the drivers gave them a tip of the hat and sped off. Harry went thru the barrier at a walk, still not fully trusting it after the incident in 2nd year. He went across without a problem and was closely followed by everyone else. Mrs. Weasley kept shouting out reminders of there behavior until they were out of her sight.

On the train, Harry said good-bye to Ron and Hermione because they had prefect duties, and went to find a seat with Luna and Ginny. They found a compartment occupied by only Neville Longbottom, and walked in. "Hi Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was awesome except for the Deatheater attacks. My Gran is so proud of me now because I helped capture all those Deatheaters. My whole family reappeared all of a sudden," he said with a smile.

"That's great Neville," said Ginny, "How did you do on your O.W.L.s?"

"Oh, I got five, but I got an 'O' in Herbology, so Gran was ok with it. Thanks to Harry, I got an 'E' in DADA." Harry went a little pink. The four of them spent the time until Hermione and Ron came back, talking about how hard the N.E.W.T.s were going to be. Ginny and Luna liked this subject because they could make Harry and Neville scared. About an hour later Ron and Hermione showed up, and they all scared Ginny and Luna about the O.W.L.s and were having a pretty good time until it happened.

Harry was the first to notice. "Isn't it a little cold in here?"

"Try freezing," said Ron. Just then the lights went off.

"Dementors," whimpered Ginny.

TBC

Author note: did ya like it? Review and tell me and I'll get the next chap up soon. Thx for the reviews and no I will not bring Sirius back.

Excerpt from next chapter

Harry knew that if he had to defeat Voldemort, this would be the time. He advanced on him and shouted……..


	7. The Battle by the Hogwarts Train

Chapter seven: Battle by the Hogwarts Train

"So," said Ron, "there probably just checking like in our third year."

"Ron!" said Hermione, "There working for Voldemort!"

"Oh, where's Harry?" Hermione looked around. Hermione looked at Ron and motioned for him to come with her but Ginny intervened;

"Hey, we're all a team, were all going to help Harry." The other two nodded.

"All right, c'mon."

Harry was already at the front of the train, squinting out the windshield. Thru the rain the sight was still unmistakable. Fifty, maybe more, Dementors gliding toward the train. He had to try and stop them. He was almost down the steps to get off the train when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and saw it was Ron's. "We going out there?" he asked.

"Not you guys, I don't want you all getting hurt and no offense, but using a patronus in a classroom is a whole lot different then in a real Dementor attack.

"Didn't you notice Harry, there are more than Dementors out there," said Ron. Harry looked back at the windshield and saw, five or six people walking, not gliding. Harry knew that these must be Deatheaters and was grateful for the other's help. He couldnt do this alone. Harry, not wanting the others to hear any weakness in his voice, spoke clearly and firmly.

"All right we'll take 'em by surprise. I'll handle the Dementors and you guys try and hold off the Deatheaters until help comes. I'm sure the conductor told Dumbledore already." Harry wasn't sure this was true but it made him feel a lot better about what he was about to do. Everyone nodded their approval. "All right, let's go." The five walked off the train, Harry in the lead, wondering if they'd ever get back on it again and started attacking thru the tumultuous rain. Harry thought of this happiest moment in his life and cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand and charged the advancing Dementors. Harry was amazed by the effect. He must have driven forty or so away, with the others staggering back. Another thing Harry was amazed by was the power surge that rushed thru him. He felt like he could do any spell in the world with ease. He knew he had to use this while it was still with him. With only about ten Dementors left Harry looked at the struggle with the Deatheaters. It wasn't going very well at all. Harry rushed over to find Lucius Malfoy dueling with Ron, Harry shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and just when Malfoy was making that same slashing movement Dolohov made to Hermione his wand floated upward and then right into Harry's outstretched hand. That gave Ron the opening to shout;

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Malfoy's body snapped together and fell down rigid as a board. Harry turned and saw a Dementor closing in on Hermione who was being held down by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hatred rushed thru Harry and he thought of that same happy moment and cried;

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Instantly the Dementor vanished and Harry rounded on Bellatrix. Taking a leaf out of Snape's book he shouted, "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" Bellatrix was taken by surprise and blasted away knocked unconscious. He ran over to see if Hermione was Ok and the two of them started firing spells at nearby Deatheaters. Luna was lying on the ground motionless and Harry hoped like hell she wasn't dead. Malfoy was back up looking for Harry and nine Dementors were closing in. They were losing badly, but Harry thought of Sirius and decided that if he was going to die it would be when he was locked in battle with an opponent. With new power he turned around and fired an enormous silver stag at them and the remaining Dementors vanished. He turned around and saw Malfoy and shouted, "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" and Malfoy was rendered unconscious just like Bellatrix. Nearby Ginny was losing against McNair and Harry cried "EXPELLIARMUS!" McNair's wand floated to Harry and McNair also got a taste of Harry's new favorite spell, "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" With the Deatheaters having lost three members and Harry's team only missing one from action, no Luna got up and Harry was so relieved that she was Ok and not dead. They were winning six to three and Hermione just disarmed Dolohov and She and Harry both cried, "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" They were now up six to… Ron, Ginny, and Luna were down and the answer was walking up towards them.

Harry heard a high pitched laugh and he turned and saw Lord Voldemort striding to them. This was it, this was the end but he still wasn't giving up. "Hermione, you and Neville confuse him and I'll try and disarm him." They nodded and started throwing spells at Voldemort while Harry waited for the opportune moment. It wasn't working, Voldemort was just to good but Harry still tried to disarm him but to no avail. They would have all been finished if it wasn't for—

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled Voldemort looked up from his attack and stared open-mouthed as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall started attacking him. Harry turned his head slightly and saw Avery advancing on him, Harry shot a stunning spell behind his back and caught Avery off guard. He then disarmed him and went to help Dumbledore. Harry now had four wands in his hand and was putting them to use. Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort while McGonagall was tending to Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Neville who were all stirring, and tying the Deatheaters up with ropes she conjured out of thin air. When Harry got to Dumbledore, Voldemort was closing in on him. With a cry of "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" all four wands erupted with beams of red light. Voldemort was blasted back, but wasn't unconscious like his servants. He got up and Harry yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" but Voldemort deflected it and laughed that horrible laugh again and said;

"Harry its finally time for you to die and go see your mudblood mother again. Oh and don't you have a new friend that was lost to our cause? Well, maybe you'll be happier there Harry." With that He cried, "AVADA KEDAV—AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH

"Ron, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Professor McGonagall all sent stunning spells at Voldemort making him stagger. Dumbledore got up and was looking livid. Eleven wands were pointed at Voldemort (Harry had 4) and they all shouted the same spell; "STUPEFY!" Voldemort tried to block it but only managed to deflect some of it. He was blasted off his feet and against the train. Harry knew that if he had to defeat Voldemort this would be the time. He advanced on him and shouted, "STUPEFY MAXIMUS!" but Voldemort had vanished. There was nothing but air where he was just seconds before. Harry turned around and saw everyone looking as dumbfounded as he was. He walked back over to the group and saw the Deatheaters struggling to get out of their traps. "What are we going to do with them," Harry asked.

"They will be transferred to Azkaban, where they will meet the new guards," said Dumbledore.

"Who are the new guards?" said Harry.

"Let's just say that they are really _fired _up about their new job."

"Dragons? Dragons are guarding Azkaban Prison?"

"Minerva please inform the conductor of our status and accompany the students to Hogwarts on the train. I will be along shortly. Then lead these five to my office when you get there."

Back on the train the soaked teens were greeted with applause as almost everyone watched the battle out the window. Then they were bombarded with questions about the fight and if that was really You-Know-Who. Everyone claimed that they would have been out there if the conductor hadn't stopped them. Harry doubted it but he didn't press the issue. What he did do was go back to his compartment and take a long nap.

When he awoke he saw Hermione sleeping on the seats across from him. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were talking non-stop about the close escape. All four of them wanted to know what got into Harry when he started blasting Deatheaters away like ants. It always was the same answer. "I don't know."

The six of them were now celebrities. Everyone wanted to talk with them, even a few Slytherins. "So Harry, when you….." "Ron, it was awesome when…." "Hermione, I knew you were smart but…." "Luna, I'll never make fun of you again…." "Ginny, will you go out with me….." "Neville I never knew…." Ron always said that he wanted fame but this was too much. Even professor McGonagall was the center of attention. The rest of the ride for the six teens was spent in their compartment thinking of how lucky they were to be alive. Harry was also dreading the meeting with Dumbledore. He knew in the past he was praised for saving the day, even if he broke all the rules but this was too much. They jumped off the train to battle fully grown wizards and Dementors, but one thought kept coming back into his mind; _we won._ If it wasn't for Voldemort, five teenagers would have beaten five wizards, Deatheaters at that, and about fifty Dementors without any permanent injury. Harry knew that he had done most of it but if he would have been alone he would have died. The other six weren't used to fighting under so much pressure but that should be over pretty soon. All of them, now, had targets on their backs.

When the train pulled into the School station, Harry got all his belongings and bounded off the train and into the storm. Harry told them all to hold hands and with Harry in the lead looked for the carriages. Harry saw the gleaming red eyes thru the rain and walked toward the eyes of the thestral.

Harry led them all to the carriages and sat down inside. The ride up to Hogwarts was uneventful but right when they stepped on the ground, McGonagall hailed them. She told them to follow her and they walked into the castle glad to be out of the rain but dreading where they were going. She led them to the familiar stone Gargoyles and muttered "Hippogriff." She then left them and the six trembling students ascended the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. Harry looked around at the other five and said;

"I know we shouldn't be, but we're probably in trouble, so expect the worst."

"Thank you for that truly uplifting speech Harry," said Ron. Then another voice said;

"No need to be afraid, come in." And with that Harry opened the door and walked in.

Author note: Hope I didn't disappoint with this chap. next chap up soon. R&R as always enjoy


	8. What a Night

Chapter 8: What a Night

Harry walked in feeling very intimidated and nervous. Albus Dumbledore was sitting contentedly at his chair with a three week old Fawkes perched, lightly, on his shoulder. Harry, Ron, and Neville stood, while the three girls sat down. Around the office was an assortment of odd things of which Harry had no time to look closer at; for, Dumbledore had spoken. "Now, tonight the six of you were aware that there were Dementors and Deatheaters around, were you not? They all nodded, dreading what was coming. "Yet, you all decided to wander out of the train to put a stop to it, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," they murmured.

"And if I am not mistaken; you did a great job," he said flatly. A blank look spread across the faces of the six teens, and then they all smiled broadly. _We're not in trouble_ Harry thought, until…

"That does not replace the stupidity of your actions. Harry, you of all people should have seen that it was a trap." Harry silently cursed himself for getting his hopes up.

"Wait a second," said Harry, "If we hadn't have gone out there tonight the Deatheaters would have swarmed the train, and in the tiny space we have to fight, we surely would have been killed."

"Harry, do you know that some of the Deatheaters have children at this school? Harry understood what he meant but still saw a problem.

"Professor, the Deatheaters are ruthless, they will do anything Voldemort says; even if it means killing their family."

"Harry, nevertheless, what you did was wrong and I advise you not to do it again." Harry couldn't believe it. He was being treated like a baby again, but just when he was about to retaliate Professor McGonagall burst in looking shaken.

"Albus, Goblins….." she stammered, "Goblins are attacking the school!" Hermione gasped, Luna and Ginny screamed, and Harry, Ron, and Neville were frozen in their seats. Albus Dumbledore's face went rigid and all twinkle that may have been in his eye before was lost. His next action was swift and leader-like. He muttered an incantation and his voice could be heard throughout the school.

"All students report to their common rooms at once. Teachers, join me in the Entrance hall. Please move as quickly as you can. The school is under attack." Dumbledore finished severely and the running and screaming in the halls could be heard miles away. "You six, are to go straight to your common rooms," he said, "And Harry," he said as Harry was almost out the door, "The power you have is matched by only one other. Use it only when necessary." Harry was taken aback but a crash heard throughout the school sped him up. He slid down the railing of the staircase and met his five companions at the foot of the stairs. They ran as fast as they could to Gryffindor tower with Luna veering to the right to her common room. As they reached the Fat Lady, they realized that they didn't know the password.

"Merlin's Beard!" said Ron. Suddenly the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

"How did you know, Ron?" Hermione asked as they raced into the loud common room.

"I didn't," he said. As the five friends sat down in a corner (all the seats were taken) they heard some of the chatter going on;

"I saw them. Goblins, they were, I'm sure of it!" "I hope the teachers can handle it!"

Harry was thinking along the same lines, _Goblins were not creatures to be messed with. When they want to, they can be some of the most powerful creatures of modern times, but I am the most powerful wizard of modern times besides Voldemort._ Harry heard a struggle outside and raced to the window. What he saw made his stomach do flips. The teachers were losing, bad. Dumbledore seemed to be the only one standing, and about one-hundred viscous Goblins were closing in on him. Dumbledore was putting up a courageous fight but even one as powerful as he would be taken by one-hundred Goblins. Harry knew what he had to do. If he was the most powerful wizard in the world then it was time to show it. He raced across the room staying low so that no one would see him. As he reached the portrait he turned and saw Hermione looking around for him. He raced out of the Common Room and realized that he would never make it in time. He knew what he had to do and muttered, "Accio Firebolt." Harry's gleaming broomstick came charging to him. He mounted his broom and pelted off toward the grounds. He reached the door and burst thru it revealing a horrible sight.

Albus Dumbledore was on the ground as were all of his colleagues. Harry turned to the Goblins and saw them advancing on him now. What sick creatures they were. Eyes like a hawk and ears like an elf. These particular Goblins looked like ferocious predators which was funny because they were so little. Just when Harry was going to cast his first spell, it happened. For the second time that day he felt a tremendous power surge thru him. He looked at the oncoming Goblins of mass destruction but saw nothing more than little flies. Flies that had been buzzing around for much to long. Flies that needed to be swatted. Harry rose on his broomstick toward the clouds and he soared back down shouting, "STUPEFY!" or "IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry knew that these would do no good against Goblins but to his surprise, his spell seemed much stronger and the Goblins that were unlucky enough to be hit were blasted away. Harry, then raced down to the ground and dismounted his Firebolt.

He decided that if he was ever going to defeat these viscous creatures it wouldn't be in the air. He took a firm grip on his wand and shouted the first spell that came to his mind. Strangely enough, this spell was one he had never heard of much less able to conjure. For Harry yelled "RADIA COPTORUS!" This unknown spell cast a huge beam of reddish-orange light and just as this beam came within yards of the Goblins the villains used their own spells to contend with Harry's. It was Harry against over one-hundred viscous Goblins and he knew it was over. He had been so naive to leave the sky. The strange thing was that the Goblins were screaming horribly, and Harry didn't have to look very far to find the answer.

Harry's spell was overpowering the Goblin's and the incantation was melting the enemies into liquid. Harry felt like he could hold no longer. There were still more than fifty left and he was running out of strength. _Forty to go, I can do it! Thirty more, don't give up! Twenty now, don't pass out. Ten left, come on, just a little more. Eight, oh no, I'm feeling dizzy. Four to go, Merlin help me. Three… two, I think. Oh no, my vision is fading. HOLD ON! _Harry became too weak to think. It didn't matter at all though. Because in fact, Harry blacked out a moment later.

"Not the Goblins! No not the Goblins." Harry awoke. Without opening his eyes he said to himself, _It was a dream I will wake up and it will be time to eat breakfast before we leave for school. It was all a dream. _Harry heard a voice. It sounded like a woman's voice but he dared not to open his eyes. He was still assuring himself that it was all a dream and he wanted it to stay that way. The voice became clearer as he began to fully wake. The voice was shrill and the unknown person using it informed Harry that he had had no dream whatsoever.

"The Goblins!" Minerva McGonagall's voice came. "Are the students ok? THE GOBLINS!" Madame Pomfrey was trying to hush her up.

Harry opened his eyes. He was in a bed. He knew not where and he reached over onto his nightstand and got his glasses and put them on. As the room came into focus, he saw all of his teachers McGonagall was sitting up and still shouting in the bed next to him. He knew he must be in the Hospital wing. _Wait a second_ Harry said to himself. He did a double-take and looked at the beds once more. It was just as he suspected. All but one of his teachers was present. Albus Dumbledore was missing from the room. Harry assured himself that the Headmaster was in his office, working but doubt was still high in his mind.

"Minerva its ok. We had some late night heroics and the Goblins are gone." McGonagall looked over and realized that Harry was also there and said;

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter? Did the Goblins get in the school?" Before Harry could answer Madame Pomfrey said;

"No, our young Mr. Potter made sure that that didn't happen," she said with a smile on her face. Harry's face, however, was growing redder by the minute.

"What do you mean, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Ask Potter, he's the only one who knows for certain," she said blankly and bent down to hear Harry tell his tale.

"Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about the events of that god forsaken night, but complied with McGonagall's pleas.

When Harry's tale was told, McGonagall looked stunned. "Potter, how did you… You just… Never have I…" Harry knew that he was in trouble and was ready for the worst. "Mr. Potter I will make sure that Albus gives you a special award for your actions. What you did was brave and I'm not sure if I've ever seen anything like it. Your parents would be so proud!" Harry was dumbstruck and at a loss for words. His blank look turned to a smile and the McGonagall smiled back. For the first time ever, Harry had seen it. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of the school smiled. Harry made a mental note to inform Ron that this expression was possible to form on McGonagall's face, but his thoughts were interrupted when he caught the grim look on Madame Pomfrey's face.

"Minerva, Albus is in a coma. He is at St. Mungo's. He won't wake, and the doctors aren't sure if he'll survive."

Author notes: Hey thx for the reviews. And to The shadows; thx for giving suggestions, I think that constructive criticism is much more helpful than a bunch of great jobs. Don't get me wrong because I love to hear those also so don't stop posting them! Anywho, shadows there is a distinct reason that Harry wasn't able to do more at that time but telling you would reveal the plot point. Sorry for the delay, I had a serious case of writer's block. But now I have more ideas and I have a question for all who may be reading this; do you want me to continue with the non-stop action or take a little break and put in some romance? Answer in a review and I'll write to your decision. More updates will come slower as I just started 7th grade (yes I know. I must be the oldest writer here) and I will have homework and school time to compete with my writing. I at no point, however, will stop writing this fic. I guarantee a sequel also. So please keep reviewing and don't forget to vote! Cya!


	9. The Red Envelope

Chapter Nine: The Red Envelope

Harry felt the color drain from his face. _Dumbledore, gone? It can't be! What if he never wakes up? What if some Deatheaters go to finish him off? He was the only one Voldemort ever feared! And now he's unable to fight with me. What chance do I stand now?_ Harry was frantic with worry. Luckily, Professor McGonagall was taking a more firm approach.

"How long have we been in here?"

"Three days," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"THREE DAYS!" McGonagall shouted. "What of the students and the classes?"

"Everyone has had free time, on the Ministry's orders. Mostly—

"Madame Pomfrey, I will need to speak with you. Harry, go to Madame Pomfrey's office and wait for me."

Harry got out of bed without protest and walked across the wing to the Nurse's office. He stepped into a wide room filled with towering shelves that were filled with books such as; _Broken bones 101 _by Ryan Skize, _Cuts and Bruises _by Cassandra Jay, and _Anger-Management Studies _by Dylan Leopold, and_ How to Heal a Damaged Mind_ by Wesley Bowens.There was a round desk in the middle of the room littered with flasks of antidotes and papers of all the injuries of the past few years. Harry then heard voices and pondered whether he should eavesdrop on McGonagall. That question didn't last very long, because two seconds later, Harry had his ear pressed to the office door; straining to hear any sound.

"Have you any idea how Potter managed to kill all those Goblins?"

"None," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Well no one just blows over one-hundred Goblins to bits!" McGonagall stated roughly. "Not to mention after he drove over one-hundred Dementors away! Any idea how he managed that?" Madame Pomfrey was now cowering in a corner, wondering whether it was wise to tell the Professor that she hadn't any idea how Harry had managed this feat. Harry was however oblivious to this scene as he could only hear what was being said; but if someone with a sharp eye was looking, they would notice a few locks of bushy hair by the entrance to the wing. The owner, like Harry, was eavesdropping on the heated conversation.

"No, no I don't." Seeing the deadly look on McGonagall's face, she went on. "It must have been a very strong memory though. That, plus the power of a strong wizard, and there is no doubt that young Harry is a strong wizard." Harry swelled with pride at this statement, but tried to keep his cool, as the next words were being spoken.

"There weren't any visitors were there?" McGonagall asked.

"No. Well erm... not any _allowed_ visitors."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked fiercely.

"Well... last night I caught Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley sneaking in to see Harry. I told them not to come back because visitors were banned for safety reasons."

"And they didn't come back did they?" the professor asked, her temper rising.

"Oh, alright. I awoke this morning to find someone here sitting beside him, asleep in a chair." Madame Pomfrey admitted.

"Well, did you inform Hermione that she had to go?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course I—," the nurse stopped as she realized something.

"How did you know it was Hermione?"

"Instinct," she said, "Those two and Weasley are inseparable. I had a fifty/fifty chance and I doubted that Mr. Weasley would fall asleep beside Harry's bed. _At least I hope so_," she added. Madame Pomfrey chuckled and nodded in agreement. Professor McGonagall, who was not used to making a joke, laughed a little too hard, drawing a calculating look from Madame Pomfrey.

"She did deserve a little time here though. Seeing as she is the one that saved young Harry's life," said Madame Pomfrey.

"What?" Harry said, but was drowned out by McGonagall's own inquiry.

"Well, Harry was low on oxygen and I had no idea on how to supply him with it by a spell, so Hermione did this muggle thing called CPR." Harry blushed furiously; he knew what CPR was. Apparently McGonagall did not so Nurse Pomfrey explained it to the best of her abilities.

"It's where you pump hard on someone's chest and blow air thru their mouth. Poor girl, we thought her face would be permanently red." Out in the corridor, the same girl turned as red as an apple and hoped that Harry wasn't listening.

"Very well then," McGonagall said, "I will need to speak to Potter now." Madame Pomfrey hustled off to tend to Professor Flitwick, who was now stirring.

Harry rushed back to his seat and immediately pretended to be interested in _Ways to Spot Liars_, by Deondre Stout. Harry sat in the chair for at least ten minutes for McGonagall to turn up. She walked in looking tired but awake at the same time if that was possible, and plopped down in front of Harry in Madame Pomfrey's seat.

"So Mr. Potter, I presume you've heard our conversation in the wing, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So...."

"So, what?" Harry asked.

"How did you destroy the Goblins?" McGonagall, said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Harry said. "I truly don't know, Professor. I just felt some sort of power surge thru me. I don't even know what spell I used."

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"No, I just don't know what it is and what it does. The words sort of just came out like I had been doing it for years." McGonagall expressed a look of sheer excitement.

"I need to send an owl, Potter. You may have the day off, bye." And with that she left swiftly from the room, leaving Harry with his jumbled up thoughts.

"How many were there?" "I heard over one-thousand!" "No, it had to be at least five-thousand!" "How did he do it?" "I always knew something was up with that Potter." "GOBLINS!"

These were only a few of the murmurs that Harry had to pretend like he didn't hear over the next few days. School had started and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was revealed, and no one liked the choice.

Professor Snape had been given the job on a mere technicality. Albus Dumbledore never made it official, who the next teacher was going to be, though it was common knowledge around the school that Mad-Eye Moody was to be the new professor. For, poor old Moody showed up at the school the night of the attack and fought with the teachers, only to find out that Dumbledore had never gave it in writing that he was to be the next professor. Therefore, McGonagall had to appoint the last person who had the job, and since Snape had held it for about two weeks, he was the only choice.

The potions class was taken over by Moody instead, and he turned out to be a great teacher. It was also lucky for Harry because Moody let anyone with exceeds expectations or higher into his N.E.W.T.s class. Harry's dreams of being an Auror weren't crushed yet, but Moody still made the class hard on them. Harry's class schedule is as follows:

Potions

Herbology

Care of Magical Creatures

Transfiguration

Charms

D.A.D.A.

By the third day of school, Harry was reeling from all of the excitement. His five companions hadn't pushed the subject of the battle, for which he was grateful. Ron, though, asked Harry repeatedly what memory he used, but every time, Harry would ask Ron what was going on with him and Luna, and that usually shut him up.

Another question was why Hermione had been so quiet since the day they came to Hogwarts. This was something that both Harry and Ron noticed easily when she wasn't telling them off for not studying. She would just sit in an armchair and read until bedtime then leave without a word. This was extremely annoying for Harry and Ron but neither of them had time for this because their classes were hard enough to be going on with. That, and Malfoy.

(Flashback: first day of classes)

"Hey, Pothead!"

"What do you want Malfoy? I stopped talking to horse dung last year," Harry's responded.

"Thought you could use a little bit more fame, did you? Wanted to show everyone what you could do so you could get back in the prophet? What a git."

"While we're on the subject of gits, how's your dear old Daddy doing? I hear he's a real _hothead _down in Azkaban" Harry shot back. Malfoy turned pale and then shouted back.

"He'll be back Potter! And then he'll burn you to a crisp!" Anyway, I hear you have some anger management issues? Shouting all over the place for no reason? Maybe you should be in St. Mungo's with Longbottom's parents, am I right?" Harry was ready to kill Malfoy then and there but Snape turned up and took twenty points from Gryffindor because Harry was _thinking of attacking Malfoy_.

(End Flashback)

It seemed as if mysteries were turning up everywhere Harry went, but they didn't stop there. That weekend when Harry, Ron, and Hermione was visiting Hagrid; a pitch black owl swooped thru the window right at Harry and dropped a bright red envelope in his lap before flying back off. It was the worst letter Harry had ever read, though it was only a sentence long. There was no name on it and no sign of where it might have come from. All there was was that one sentence. The single most hideous sentence ever.

_I know who you are, and I will destroy you. _

**To my loyal reviewers............**

**The shadows: **

**First review- you seem to have the best eye out of all my reviewers! We think a lot alike and you'll see that in this chap but I have to give you credit because you helped me think of new ideas.**

**Second review- What? I'm practically a grown man! 12 yrs old is legal in America right? Lol just kidding. Thx 4 the compliment, though spell-check helps to. You sound just like my mom, lol**

**Noname:**

**You know, Hermione is a good choice for the heir of Merlin. She's got the brains, the talent and she would give Harry the power in an instant. It would be an easy victory if she were it right?**

**BTW- I like the name, very original.**

**SapphireMind:**

**You're not old until you're at least one-hundred! LOL, my sister will kill me if she sees this but sixteen yr olds can get a little moody. As for being stuish, I won't act like I knew what that meant because I didn't, I had to look it up. Thanks for reminding me! I could always use someone who makes sure I don't do stuff like that. It's so easy to screw up.**

**Shitza:**

**Thx for the compliment and I hope your box gets better (not sure what that is but ok!) I must say that your fic gets better and better. I can't wait to see how you end it, though I have an idea.**

**GoldenEyes86:**

**I thought I lost you! You hadn't reviewed for so long! Thx, and I hope JKR makes a HHr pairing, though it doesn't seem likely.**

**Notes: Thx for reading and I promise not to EVER take this long again. Too many extra curricular activities for me! REVIEW! Until next time;**

**CYA!**


	10. Three's A Crowd

**Chapter Ten: Three's a Crowd**

"Harry?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry knew that he must look horrible.

_Destroy me?_ He thought. It made no sense. The only person besides Voldemort that had a grudge against him was Malfoy. Harry passed the mysterious letter to Ron, and in turn, he passed it to Hermione.

After the letter had been read thru the four sets of eyes in the hut, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, it's probably just a joke. Honestly, Voldemort has wanted to kill you since you were a newborn. Why would he write you a letter?" Ron, it seemed, did not want to be so optimistic:

"What if it isn't V... V...," he stammered, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he finished grimly. Hagrid got up slowly and walked to the back window and peered out, as if the killer was going to appear out of the forest.

But there was someone there; a very large someone, at that. Hagrid shooed the trio away saying he had important business to go over for the order. Harry, Ron, and Hermione reluctantly left the hut thru the front door. A brilliant ray of sunshine reflected off of the lake and a lone eagle soared above, looking for a small prey to take advantage of. The path back to the gleaming castle was silent, but when they came to the tall, oak, doors, Hermione had something to say.

"Harry you mustn't go wandering about at night anymore. If there is someone that er... wants to harm you, we can not take any chances." What she said made sense, but seemed impossible. How could he be paranoid 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?

"Hermione, I have been a marked man ever since I parted from my mother's womb. Hell, even there I wasn't safe. It's not as if I am not used to it already. Voldemort... Quirrel... Sirius... Crouch... and not to mention all of the death eaters. I have a big burden but that shouldn't stop me from having a life."

"He's right you know," said Ron rather lamely. Hermione's eyes darted dangerously at Ron and backed up a few feet.

"Yes, Harry, there is no question of your ability, but you might be the only chance for the survival of the wizarding world and I don't think it would do any good to hand yourself to Voldemort on a silver platter," Hermione stated.

"Hermione," Harry said, "If this is a hoax, then I am not going to give this person what they want by shielding myself inside like some sort of hobbit." Hermione opened her mouth to further the conversation but Harry left her behind as he walked thru the doors. As Harry reached the middle of the Great Hall, he turned and saw Hermione bounding toward him.

"That was rude," she said threateningly.

"Sorry," was Harry's reply, and they set off toward the common room.

Harry and Hermione made their way up the stairs and said not a word to each other. That is until they reached the common room and noticed that one of their number was missing.

"Hermione," Harry asked nervously, "where's Ron?" Hermione, who was reciting the password to the Fat Lady, stopped suddenly.

"I..... I don't know. He was with us when we went thru the door... wasn't he?" Harry Potter's face turned pale.

"I don't think he was. When you walked thru the doors, he wasn't behind you."

"But how could he just disappear?" Hermione inquired, "Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked petrified. "Harry?"

"He's got him. The killer. The killer took Ron."

"No. Harry, it... it can't be."

"We have to go get him." With that, Harry rushed back down the stairs, only to be hit in the back with a well-placed petrificus totalus charm from Hermione. It was one of the weirdest feelings Harry had ever bore witness to. He could move none other than his eyes. He could still hear, but only vaguely. Apparently his brain still worked; because he was furious.

_Why? No. It couldn't be. Was Hermione the killer?_ Hermione walked up to the rigged form of her best friend and dragged him by the hem of his robes, down the flights of stairs. It was too bad for Harry that he could still feel pain because it turns out that a stiff body plus cement stairs don't mix.

Harry had no idea where he was going. Hermione couldn't be the killer he thought. If she was, he was dreading their destination. Harry closed his eyes, wishing the pain would subside. His head suddenly it a smooth surface and he looked up at Hermione's face.

Pain. Fear. Sympathy. Regret. But no trace of anguish. Harry looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the truth. _She is trying to help me._ _But how_ _could this be help? My best friend is missing with a killer on the loose that will do anything to hurt me, and she is dragging me thru Hogwarts. Where is her logic?_ Harry saw Hermione speak a few words but he couldn't make them out completely. The next thing he saw was two stone gargoyles and a twisting staircase rising farther up than any staircase should.

_McGonagall. She's taking me to McGonagall._

Albus Dumbledore sat in his high backed chair with a concerned look on his face. He scratched Fawke's head absentmindedly and thought about the letter he had just received from Rubeus Hagrid.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_Harry Potter received a letter in my hut while he, Hermione, and Ron were in my hut. It was a blood red envelope with a death threat inside of it. I at once knew who had sent it and where he would be hiding. I directed him, Weasley, and Granger out of the front door, and went out of my back door and headed him off. Professor, he's twice as large as I remember and three times as strong. I held him off for a while but he eventually defeated me and flew for the three. I don't know what happened then. I just got really mad and he fell from the sky. I don't think that they saw him, but Professor he took Ron Weasley. I don't know where but I am sure he is going to use him as bait for Potter. I am sorry that I failed you, ma'am and I will most definitely resign and go and live at headquarters. But first I am already on my way to find Ron. I am not alone; let's say it will be a family affair. I will need help if this truly is Kinkou._

_Tell Harry that I am sorry I failed._

_Hagrid _

**To the best reviewers.......**

**Sorry you guys/girls. My PC crashed and it just now came back up. I am planning on having a more steady flow of chapters now. You will find out more about Kinkou in the next chapter. (Kin-Kow) **

**Princepessa: Thx for you kind review, hope you read more of this. Always good to have a new reader.**

**Goldeneyes: You were my first reviewer and still one of the biggest H/Hr believers I have ever seen. It's good to have optimism. I cant see R/Hr but it seems that JKR can. Hopefully not though. Girls are hard to understand so maybe I am reading her wrong. Keep reading.**

**Yo Momma: You are kinda scaring me, man. Thanks for the review and I will see you at school on Monday.**

**Shitza: Thank you and no it didn't surprise me but it was really good. The sequel is coming along nicely but I am only on chapter ten. When my PC crashed I couldn't get on to read it so I am behind a little. I will review when I am doe with Chapter 21.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and I will write again soon. Sorry if I offended anyone with Ron being captured. Just part of the storyline.**


	11. A Deaddly Alliance

**Chapter 11: A Deadly Alliance**

Ronald Weasley laid face first in a dark cell when he awoke. It took him a while to remember a dark swooshing cloak, a low laughter, and hanging upside down in midair before he was knocked out cold. He had been the last one to try and step over the threshold of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall but was kidnapped by an unknown assailant.

One question lingered in his mind thru all of his trauma. One question. _Who?_ Who would do this and why? _Was it Voldemort? Did Voldemort capture him as bait for Harry?_ This was the scariest moment in Ron's life. He knew he had to escape, but how? He was in total darkness. He had no idea what lay ahead of him and no idea how to get out. _Why was it so dark?_

Then he heard it. An earsplitting scream, echoing over the whole area he was in. The sound of a woman being tortured. _What is going on here? What have I stepped into?_ He felt around the walls for any hollow point in which he could break out with magic. _Oh my god! Where is my wand? WHERE IS MY WAND?_ So now he had no wand, no clue where he was, AND there was an annoying splattering sound echoing thru the hall.

_Splat._

_Splat._

_Splat._

_What is that sound? There it is again. _He crawled on the floor, spreading his hands out wide to find the dripping substance. Then as the splat sound came from right in front of him he saw a pair of leather boots outside the cell bars. He saw the substance hit the ground in front of him and he lifted his gaze up slowly. Bottom of a

Ron gasped. A pale white face broke the darkness and sent a dagger into Ron's heart. A blood-stained mouth... a shaven face... eyes with no pupils... These factors revealed the man in the shadows for what he truly was.

"A V... V...V..."

"A VAMPIRE!" Harry exclaimed loudly. He was in Dumbledore's office and Professor McGonagall had just told him that Ron had been captured by a deadly vampire. Hermione tensed and grasped his hand. She was freezing cold. There was no hiding her fear of Vampires.

McGonagall sighed. Her face seemed bombarded with extra wrinkles out of stress. She contemplated her next words very carefully before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Potter, a vampire. Now don't go crazy, we are—

"DON'T GO CRAZY?" DON'T GO CRAZY? MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY A VICIOUS VAMPIRE AND YOU ARE TELLING ME NOT TO GO CRAZY?"

"YES MR. POTTER, I AM. AND IF YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL CUT THAT WAND IN HALF AND SEND YOU TO PRIVET DRIVE." At these words, Harry sat down quickly, but with an edge to it.

"His name is Kinkou," McGonagall said seriously, "he is the Vampire leader and son of the King before him. He has had a grudge against you for some time now but no one but him knows why. We thought him to be dead but recent Vampire sightings have told u different. You see, Vampires can only exist while their king is still living or unless that king has a son to take over the throne. Kinkou has no son so his death would mean the end of the Vampire community and a dangerous enemy. I believe that your friend Hagrid has set off with Grawp to rescue him. It seems that he held Kinkou off for a while but not long enough. He thinks it is his fault that Ron was captured."

"It wasn't his fault," Harry said, "He did what he could."

"You know that and I know that, but Hagrid doesn't," said McGonagall. Harry didn't want his friend going after a murderer. Still, something was not clear to him.

"So why doesn't he just have a son so that the Vampires can live if he dies?" Harry inquired.

"He has been in seclusion from the rest of the Vampires all of his life. The only women he meets are dead after the first minute," answered McGonagall.

"I thought that if you were bit by a vampire, you would turn into one," Hermione asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes that is true Ms. Granger, but not if you are torn to pieces and had the blood taken out of you in pools." Hermione suddenly wished that she hadn't asked. "You see, Kinkou hasn't had much opportunity for 'food' lately. Not many people travel wherever he is stationed."

"Well if you do not know where he is, how do you know that he has no visitors?" Harry inquired. McGonagall's eyes flickered for a while, before answering his question delicately.

"Because, Mr. Potter, we believe that he is somewhere where no one can find him. But, his recent exposure leads me to believe that he has no trouble finding food these days. I daresay that someone is finding it for him."

"Who would do such a thing like that," Harry ejaculated loudly.

"Please, Mr. Potter, do use your brain one day. Can you not think of someone who would want to have the Vampires as his ally?"

Realization swarmed over Harry instantly. "Lord Voldemort," he said grimly. McGonagall, who had jumped viciously at the name, picked her glasses up off of the floor and faced Harry.

"I believe that HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED has been delivering him muggles to feed off of. The one thing that I am most afraid of is that Kinkou will have enough blood to quench his thirst and he will start to bite the neck of a victim. This would bring more vampires to the table." Harry shifted uncomfortably at this statement.

"Why hasn't anyone told me that there were two psychos chasing me instead of one? I think that I had a right to know." Professor McGonagall tensed, her wrinkles becoming more prominent by the second.

"Harry, we thought him to be dead and we didn't want to have another problem to deal with at such a young age for no reason." Harry saw the reason in this, but couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that it took a kidnapping for him to be enlightened.

"This war does not look good for the light side, does it?" Hermione said

"No, I am afraid that it doesn't, but luckily we have something that the dark side doesn't."

"What could that be?" Harry asked, "They have the Goblins, the Vampires, the Trolls, the Ghouls, the Dementors, and not to mention the Death Eaters." McGonagall seemed amused by his statement.

"Maybe so, Potter, but we have the House Elves, the Dwarves, the Giants, and... you." Harry was taken aback by her last statement.

"Me? What can I do? I am not strong enough to take on all of those, plus Voldemort and Kinkou."

"Well, Mr. Potter, you may be stronger than you think," she said with a smile tugging on her lips, "It seems that you have proven strong enough to destroy over a hundred Goblins. Something that not even Dumbledore could do."

Harry, wanting to change the subject, asked, "How is Professor Dumbledore doing, Professor? Minerva McGonagall looked on the verge of tears for a moment, but quickly stopped herself.

"I am afraid that Albus isn't doing well at all. The Healers say that he hasn't awoken from his comatose state yet,"

"But he still can wake up, right, Professor?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Yes, yes he can but... I am afraid that at his age, even if he does awake, he won't have much time left." Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded.

"W... W... What do you mean, Professor," Hermione asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Mrs. Granger, Albus Dumbledore is dying."

Somewhere far away from Hogwarts, a boy about age 16 screamed for his life.

"CRUCIO"

**To my reviewers: Sorry for this chap being so boring, but I needed an informational chapter. Next one will be more interesting I hope.**

**Charmedsisters: Thanks for the great review and I hope that you continue to read this, even as this fic grows a little darker.**

**Shitza: Hey, I hope that you liked this chapter and please keep reviewing.**

**GoldenEyes86: Hope you're right about the potter books and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ok everyone, next chap will be in before next Friday. And if you were wondering why this story is PG-13, believe me, it will get darker by the chapters.**

**CYA**


	12. The Beginning of a Quest

A brief description of vampires:

1.) Vampires can not survive in sunlight (only the king can)

2.) Vampires thirst for blood without regard for anyone's safety

3.) Vampires are naturally thick-headed (except for the king)

4.) Vampires can only perform 5 curses: Cruciatus, (as Ron found out) Avada Kedavra, Imperius, ( to some extent- can be broken easily) Impedimenta, and the one only vampires can do- Terindo (turns the victim's body inside out)

These curses are performed wandless

**O.K. on with the new chapter…**

****

**CHAPTER 12: The Beginning**

****

Everyone in school was eating a hasty dinner in the Great Hall. Everyone except four teenagers in the Gryffindor common room.

Even as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger packed the things they would need for their mission, a blast echoed throughout the halls or Hogwarts.

"They just don't know when to quit do they?" Harry was up with his bag, wand in hand, and methodically walking toward the portrait when Neville stopped him.

"You go, we go" He said, gesturing at Ginny. Harry took one look at them and continued out the door. Well, he would have if he wouldn't have been lifted off his feet and thrown into the wall. Ginny Weasley stood over his curled body on the floor and uttered a cold command:

"He's my brother, I am going, so get up and let's go!" Harry couldn't argue. He didn't want to argue anymore. He didn't want to do any thing but find Kinkou and make him pay. So in a tense manner he got up and walked out of the door with the other three close behind.

They didn't get far before Luna Lovegood turned a corner and joined the quartet. Harry didn't argue here either. _Let them go to their deaths; they can't deal with power this big._

How wrong he was.

When they reached the entrance hall, all of the students were crowded inside with the teachers out cold. At least forty Death eaters with wands at the ready stood at the doors. Even from a distance Harry could feel cold. A hundred Dementors surrounded the school. Harry couldn't believe this. Hogwarts was taken down so easily! Dumbledore gone, McGonagall and the other professors out cold, and the students reduced to shivers. What had become of Hogwarts, the most prominent magicschool in the world? Harry could not let this happen.

"WHERE IS HE?" said a burly Death Eater of about six feet. "I want POTTER! Fine then, if I don't get answers, I'll take heads instead. You there! Come here. Two Death Eaters swarmed on the shivering form of Dennis Creevey. His Brother, Colin, tried to stop them but was silenced with a forearm.

"Right here you big oaf," said Harry, parting the crowd as he walked. "You have a problem with me or something?" The Death Eater look dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of the boy but regained his composure.

"SEIZE HIM!" Three of the lackeys swarmed on Harry but were met with the force of three stunners. Luna, Hermione, and Neville stood by his side with their wands out. More Death Eaters came and soon the school had formed a circle around the action. Ginny threw out bat-bogey hexes like candy while the Death Eaters advanced. Neville used a very formidable Lumos to blind eight of the charging assailants but was caught in the side with a stunner. Luna hit them with five stunners. With a much smaller crowd of villains to attain to, the students helped out. It seemed the school was coming together to fight a common evil. The remaining Death Eaters looked unsure of their mission and bolted to the door, only to be hit in the back with many different jinxes. Soon there was only the burly Death Eater remaining and he staggered for about three seconds before he was put to rest with Petrificus Totalus from Dennis Creevey, who consequently wore a very satisfied grin. The hall was silent as the Death Eaters lay on the floor writhing in pain.

"Everyone, please listen," said Hermione at the top of her lungs. All attention was shifted towards her. She looked a little queasy at the attention but quickly set to addressing the crowd "Neville has left to call the Ministry. We need everyone to stay indoors until the Ministry gets here and directs you otherwise. Harry and I need to leave now. Ginny, Neville, and Luna will stay and take charge until the authorities can get here." Ginny tried to interrupt but Hermione silenced here with a hand. "Someone needs to take care of things here," she said quietly to her. "Please Ginny," she begged.

"O.K. but if they don't need me here I am going to follow you."

"Fair enough," said Hermione. "Now we must go" Just then Neville burst thru the doors and proceeded to run to Harry.

"Harry, the ministry has been overthrown by the dark side; a troll answered the call. What are we going to do, Harry? I mean the ministry is gone, Dumbledore is in a coma, the teachers are all out cold if not dead, Azkaban has been raided and all the prisoners released, and not to mention there are about a hundred dementors swirling about outside." Neville breathed deeply. He had gotten a lot off of his chest. Harry pondered Neville's revelation for a moment. There was something strange about his statement.

"Neville…?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know that Azkaban has been raided?"

"Er… lucky guess?"

"Or not." Harry studied the crowd. Draco Malfoy wascoincedentally missing from the room. Yet someone who looked strangely like Neville Longbottom was staggering around, scratching his head. _Hmm…_ "Draco" Draco Malfoy, in the form of Neville Longbottom made a break for it towards the end of the hall but was caught in the back with a few jinxes from Hermione. As Neville made his way to Harry, Hermione disposed of Draco in a janitorial closet.

"Everyone," Harry boomed, "the D.A. is now back. Anyone who wants to join will walk to the Great Hall. Anyone who wishes to die may stay." Harry turned and walked to the Great Hall followed by the whole school, except for a few idiotic Slytherins.

And so he trained them. With the help of Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny he trained the students to fight for two straight months, while the teachers recovered. It pained Harry to think that Ron was being tortured or worse but the students needed to be taught. He couldnt let them face the dark side with no chance of prevailing.McGonagall fully recovered on the 60th day and the rest of the teachers came around soon after. The Dementors left after the first week no one was allowed outside (though who would wish to?) but two dementors slipped through an open window in the divination tower. They were quickly taken care of.

Hogwarts was to be closed down at the end of that week. The students were mostly potent and the rest of the week was to be spent indoors for obvious reasons. Well the kids were _supposed_ to stay indoors but Harry Potter never really thought much of rules. Especially when people were in danger. OnSunday night Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna met in the Gryffindor Corridor. Each looking determined on completing their mission. Harry was the first to speak:

"O.K. we all know that there are teachers patrolling all of the entrances to the school. That means that we have to set a diversion so that we can get through some kind of exit. I havearranged forErnie McMillan to distract Snape who is guarding the main entrance." Harry extracted a tri-fold map from his cloak. On the map was a small dot marked "Ernie McMillan" moving toward a small dot that was marked "Snape". Both dots stood next to each other until they moved off toward Hufflepuff's haven.

"C'mon, we don't have much time," said Hermione who in turn bolted off down the steps, as the rest hurried in her wake.

With Hogwarts far behind, the five teens began there quest.Everyone wondered where they might be headed,but no one dared to ask until Neville (of course) decided to question their destination.

"Harry… where exactly _are_ we going?" He inquired hesitantly. Harry was silent for a moment, but after a minute he gave his response.

"I don't know… I really don't know," He replied blankly. Everyone stopped and stared at Harry in disbelief. Had he led them on a fool's journey?

"Well I do," said Hermione. Everyone stopped their hike and turned toward Hermione, expectantly. "I have read about Vampires. They like to keep there soon-to-be victims in cells until they are ready to feed. So if Kinkou is filled, he will want to save his food for later. There was one good thing about Malfoy using the polyjuice potion to be Neville. He told us exactly where there is an excluded place with a lot of cells and room. Azkaban Prison." No one said anything until…

"You're brilliant Hermione!" said Harry, "Brilliant!" Hermione blushed viciously until Luna asked…

"That's great but do any of you happen to know that Azkaban is on an island about 500 kilometers off the coast of the U.K.? How will we get there?" Harry already knew the answer to this question.

"Thestrals."

**_ After a long break (sorry) I finally made another chapter. School's out so hopefully I can find time to write more and more as the teens make their way to Azkaban. Also I know this was boring again but this chapter wasn't meant for a lot of action. Reveiw!_**


	13. If Only

_This Chapter has Point of view switches but it is necessary if I am going to add variety to this fic! Also! Anything in Italics (besides this message) are thoughts of the character I am focusing on. Harry, of course, is the main focus of the story so mostly he won't need a heading. Read and enjoy the 13th chapter of the Quest for Kinkou entitled:_

**Chapter 13: If Only**

As they made their way back towards the Hogwarts Dark Forest to steal the Thestrals, no one said a word. Hermione and Ginny weren't very eager to ride the creatures that were invisible to them. Harry, Luna, and Neville weren't very excited either. The Thestrals did not provide a very smooth ride.

When they arrived on the Hogwarts Grounds Harry made a pit-stop in Hagrid's Hut to get some meat to bait the beasts. Harry went in while the others waited outside and he rummaged thru the refrigerator until he found a few slabs of bloody meat. As he was walking out, a note on the table caught his eye.

_Harry,_

_As you know I am probly on my way to Kinkow. You may have been able to peice together where he mite be, but if not I guess I should tell you. Kinkow is most likely in Azkaben. I am not enkeraging you to go after him but I know you will. So if you must go, take these wepans with you so that I know you have some protection. The simplest spell to damage a vampire greatly is "Loomos". And only one person has been able to make a Loomos powerful enough to kill a Vampire. So you need to be ekwipped with the things to defend yourself and probly to defend Hermyne also. I know she is coming with you. Also, take a Thestrel to get there fastest and safest. _

_Good luck Harry,_

_Hagrid_

Harry looked under the table and saw a belt with many different attachments. Harry picked up the belt and studied it for a moment. There was what seemed to be a bottle of pepper spray with a hand- written label that said "Garlic". He then turned the belt to its next weapon: A Flashlight with another hand-written label stuck to it. This one said; "Very powerful rays- use with care". Next there was a packet with ten discs with jagged edges sharp enough to cut thru steel when thrown right. Or at least that is what the label said. And last was a piece of paper with a mysterious word upon it: Silvintiar.

"Sil-Vin-Ti-Ar?" said Hermione. Harry was outside now and the bunch was heading toward the Dark Forrest; all pondering Harry's find.

"That sounds about right, Hermione," said Ginny, "but I wonder what it means…" Once in the forest, Harry waved the meat high above his head. Within minutes Harry, Luna, and Neville could see the first Thestrals poking their eyes thru the bushes and shrubs of the forest. The first five were soon mounted with difficulty and the friends prepared to set off into the night.

"All right," said Harry, "I am not even going to try and discourage you guys from coming so let's get to it then. Just say to the Thestral: 'Azkaban Prison'—

Harry's chosen Thestral jumped into the night without a moment's notice. Leaving the rest behind, Harry regained his balance after almost being bucked from the side. Soon he could see Hermione coming up fast behind him. _If only she knew…if only…_

The creatures moved with graceful speed. Harry saw blurs of monuments he knew and some he didn't, fly by. Within an hour the Night Riders were over the deep blue ocean on their trusty steeds. For once everything seemed to be going as planned. Well, except for the welcoming committee.

The first warning sign was that the Thestrals seemed reluctant to go any further. Harry bypassed this notion of trouble without a thought. The second warning sign was…noticed… Neville's Thestral was blasted thru the air by a turquoise force. _Not again…_ At least ten men dressed in black were closing in on the friends via their firebolts. Neville's ride bucked him into the air and took off in the other direction. As he fell to the sea, Ginny's Thestral caught him and he quickly grabbed Ginny around the waist to steady himself. _Ginny didn't seem to mind this very much_. There would be time to think about this later. At the moment, Harry was occupied with a striking Death Eater.

"ARGGGHHHHH! POTTER! The master would be very pleased if I disposed of you now."

"I bet he would… too bad…"

"Impedimenta!" the man cried.

"Protego!" Harry said quickly. The jinx bounced off of Harry's shield and hit the Death Eater. He sat, frozen on his broomstick. Harry cried, "Tarantallegra!" and the Eater's legs went crazy and he fell into the depths of the sea. _Next_.

Hermione had just sent her own victim to a wet death and was helping Luna fight off two more goons. Ginny and Neville were desperately trying to handle three but Neville had been hit by a Petrificus Totalus and had once again fallen. "Accio Neville!" Harry cried and Neville zoomed toward him. Harry caught the petrified boy and he muttered the counter curse and a revived Neville thanked Harry and they both rushed back into the fight.

_**Hermione**_

She and Luna seemed to be doing the best out of all of them. _Luna can really fight. _They together had finished off three Death Eaters and were now helping Ginny with her two. She saw Harry defeating two more Death Eaters with a brilliant assortment of jinxes. _If only he knew…if only…_

_**Ginny**_

Ginny had been cut and bruised badly in her time alone with the two Death Eaters. She was truly a very powerful girl. Most grown men would have been thrown from their Thestral if they were submitted to the abuse she was withstanding. She had even dodged a couple of killing curses. She was eternally grateful for Hermione and Luna's assistance. In no time they had taken care of the servants and they zoomed to help Harry and Neville with the last two. These two seemed to be the most potent of all Voldemort's servants. They dodged and hexed and dodged some more and hexed. They were a blur on their brooms. The Thestrals formed a circle around the remaining Eaters and left, seemingly, no escape route. Seemingly… One Assailant went up, one stayed where he was. The one that shot up sent a stunner at Neville and caught him in the shoulder. A cry of pain like Ginny had never heard before erupted like a volcano from Neville's mouth. Ginny saw immediately that it was a dislocated shoulder. She couldn't take this blow. _If only he knew…If only…_She knew what she would have to do.

"Windgardrium Leviosa!" She cried at the stationary Eater. Ginny now controlled his flight and she sent him straight into the ocean.

_**Harry**_

Harry jumped. He jumped. Harry Potter purposely heaved himself into the sweet night air to be on a broom. He knew that with one attacker left, the Eater could lead them on a chase throughout the whole night. He had to catch him quick. And what better way then to fight fire with fire. He landed on the empty broomstick and quickly rose into the air to meet the Death Eater. For a whole minute the two wandsmen traded spells with each other; each shielded or ducked out of the way.

"Give it up, Potter, you can't beat me!" Harry knew that voice. It was a drawling, sneering voice that Harry would never forget. Lucius Malfoy. Behind his back Harry wrote a message with his wand. He hoped the others had understood the message.

"Really Malfoy? It seems to me that you are scared. Is that a quiver behind that mask, Lucius? I see it in your cold eyes. You fear me." Malfoy lashed out wildly with jinxes at Harry. As he was dodging with grace on his broom, Harry yelled, "NOW!" The others obeyed and threw all kinds of hexes at Malfoy at the same time.

The last thing that Harry Potter saw of Lucius Malfoy was a splash in the ocean.

When Harry arrived back with the others, Ginny was tending to Neville.

"Please, Neville I have to put it back in place."

"O.K. I am ready," though he didn't look ready. A small pop then "ARRRGGHHHH!"

"There," said Ginny, "All better."

There was something troubling Harry even more than Neville's dislocated shoulder. Hagrid. He confided in Hermione for support.

"Harry I am sure Hagrid got thru the Death Eaters OK. He knows how to take care of himself, plus he had Grawp with him! And you know he must be loads bigger than when we last saw him almost a year ago!"

"Yeah I guess you're right Hermione… Hermione… I…"

"Yes Harry?"

"I… I wonder how Grawp made it here anyway, you know! I mean, I don't think these Thestrals can handle his weight." Hermione looked disappointed but replied quickly.

"Yeah… I don't know…"

_Smooth Potter_

_**Luna**_

Something was troubling Luna Lovegood as well as she hovered alone. _How is Ron? He is the only one I could ever talk to. He is the only one who understood my feelings and made me laugh. He is the only one that I felt comfortable around. He is the only one I love. If only he knew…If only… _

Her father always tried to console her when she was rejected and laughed at by boys. He told her that there would be one special boy that wouldn't laugh at her, but he would understand her. He told her that there would be one guy that would sweep her off her feet one day. And he told her that one day the boy would come along that at first glance she would know was the one.

_Well Father I found him. Dad if_ _you can hear me, I_ _found my true love that I want to spend the rest of my life with. But if I don't save him I will lose him. Like I lost you…I can't let that happen. I can't and I won't. He is the one for me and I will stop at nothing until I am united with him again. Even if it is at my last breath that I see his face again it would have been worth it. I am going to rescue him Father. I have no fear anymore.—_

"What's that Harry?" said Luna

"We have to go now," said Harry.

"OK coming…"

_**Ron**_

He spat his own blood to the floor. When was someone going to rescue him from this Hell?

"Yes I think we are finished for the day," said a deep, cool voice. "You have apparently leaned to respect the King of the Vampires. Good night to you Mr. Weasley."

Even as he lay beaten in the same cell he had been in for at least two months he thought not about his condition, but about a certain girl. _I wonder how Luna is? She is the only girl I am able to talk to. She is the only one who understands me and she even makes me laugh sometimes. She is the only girl I can feel totally comfortable around. She is the only one I love. If only she knew…if only… _

**Well that's that everyone! Next chapter up sooner than later! Remember to review. And to all of those who told me that my battle scenes were rushed and didn't have enough spells, I hope I pleased you with this one. If not, there will always be next chapter. **


End file.
